UAFFCOHH
by FiRaiNaTen
Summary: Ultimate Anime Fan Fiction Cross Over, Hey Ho! Ciel Phantomhive, after becoming a demon, still lives to this day in the modern times. Now, he lives in Japan with his butler, Sebastian Michaelis, and his little sister, Miel Phantomhive. ((Basically, they jump from one anime to another (UAFFCOHH has 40 anime), along with some of the Brothers' Conflict cast.))
1. TOCINO ARC

**TOCINO ARC**

_Kuroshitsuji x Brothers' Conflict_

The Earl, Ciel Phantomhive, his little sister, Miel Phantomhive, and their butler, Sebastian Michaelis, attend a wedding of a close acquaintance of theirs—the Asahinas. However, while attending the wedding, they come across a new Shinigami who they end up befriending.

Who is this Shinigami and what does he want?

_Arc Plot by Yana and Rian_

_Written by Yana and Rian_

_Edited by Kristina_


	2. TOCINO ARC - Chapter 1: THE LETTER

**TOCINO ARC - I. THE LETTER**

* * *

"Nggh", Ciel Phantomhive, a young earl, woke up to the sun shining down onto his face. He sat up from his bed, rubbing his eyes to try to get the sleep away from them.

"Good morning, bocchan," Sebastian Michaelis, a butler clad in black, greeted his Master as he tied the curtains.

"Ohayou nii-san!~" Miel Phantomhive, the younger sister of Ciel, exclaimed, bursting into the room and going up to the side of her brother's enormous bed.

"Ah, Miel, ohayou," Ciel said in a monotone voice, albeit his shock of the sudden appearance of his sister.

"For today's breakfast, you will be having Mint Salad. As for the accompaniment, would you prefer scones or croissant?" Sebastian said while pouring Earl Grey tea for his master and Miel.

"The scones," Ciel replied, getting out of his bed.

"I'll have that as well!" Miel cheered.

After getting prepared for the day, Ciel and Miel were now sitting down at the dining hall having breakfast.

"What's my schedule for today?" Ciel asked Sebastian, setting down his fork on his plate.

Sebastian gave his Master's schedule in great detail. In this schedule were various lessons for the day, meetings and things he needs to carry out as Earl of the Phantomhive Household.

"And sir, a letter came in today from an acquaintance called the 'Asahinas'," Sebastian said while placing a silver tray on the table with the letter on it.

"Well, I don't believe I've heard from them in some time…" Ciel said, picking up the letter and reading the back that said: "To Earl Phantomhive". He opened the letter and read it.

_Dear Earl Phantomhive,_

_It is I, Asahina Miwa. I believe we haven't had contact in some time. I'm sure you must be busy and have a lot going on, but I would be honored if your sister and you would attend my wedding which would be happening in 2 weeks time. I will be wedded to Hinata Rintarou, who I have met some time ago. My 13 sons and Rintarou's 3 daughters will be attending, and we hope that you could find time out of your busy schedule to attend. Thank you._

_Regards,_

_Asahina Miwa_

Ciel folded the letter and placed it back on the ridiculously spotless, silver tray. He silently sipped from his cup of tea.

"Bocchan?" Sebastian said while refilling his Master's cup of tea.

"A wedding." Ciel announced, taking once again. Another sip of tea.

"Omoshiroi~" Miel cheered, grinning.

"When will it be held and will you be attending, my Lord?" Sebastian asked.

"It will be in 2 weeks. And the Asahinas have been acquaintances with the Phantomhives for quite some time now… Is there something scheduled then?" Ciel asked putting down his tea.

"I don't believe so, Young Master," Sebastian said.

"Miel, what do you think?" Ciel said facing his younger sister, who wasn't a fan of long ceremonies.

"Etto.. It's the Asahinas', and we haven't seen them in some time... And I don't think there's anything planned on the day of the wedding, so wouldn't it be rude in a way to not go for…" Miel's eyes widened.

* * *

_And so they attend the wedding._

_They're having a good time, sharing laughs and conversations with the Asahinas._

_However, at the table that was the most distant from everyone else, there was something strange that caught Miel Phantomhive's eye._

_She didn't know what brought her to the table, but something about it, she didn't know what, simply made her feel rather weird inside. She can sense something..._

* * *

"...iel!"

Her eyes widened.

"Miel!" Ciel called out, worried and confused.

"Eh… Ah, to not go for no apparent reason! Ehe~" Miel shuttered, tilting her head cutely and forcing a smile.

'What was that?' Miel wondered. 'A vision? Foresight?' The girl shook her head vigorously. 'No! Unlike me and most of the people in this mansion… The Asahinas are human. They're normal. Surely nothing could happen, right? ...Right?'

"Well, we haven't met personally in some time now, and I agree. Sebastian, we'll be attending that wedding. Keep my schedule on that day open," Ciel said, standing up from his seat.

"Yes, my Lord," Sebastian said while bowing.

Ciel proceeded back to his study for his normal duties with Miel trailing behind.

* * *

**Time Skip: 3PM**

"Ne, onii-san..." Miel mumbled, looking outside the large window of her brother's study.

"Nani? Mieru?" Ciel said, not taking his eyes away from his paperwork.

"You think Sebastian would really be OK with attending?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… These 'rituals'… He's a—"

Ciel interrupted, "He is the butler of the Phantomhive estate, what—"

Sebastian interrupted his own Master's saying this time.

"Then what type of Butler would I be?" Sebastian asked, closing the door to his master's study.

"Ah!" Miel exclaimed, facing him, eyes smiling. "What's today's snack?"

"Today's snack would be a Blueberry Lemon Cream Scones and Earl Grey tea" Sebastian said, laying down two plates of scones for his Master and Miel.

Ciel sighed, setting his paperwork aside. "Shall we eat now?"

"Hai!~" Miel cheered, taking a seat.

"Ne, Ciel, is there anything you plan to gain by going to that wedding?" Miel asked, setting her fork down.

"Of course not. I plan to go because our parents were close acquaintances with the past generation of Asahinas." Ciel stated, moving his plate to the side. He began continuing his paperwork.

"I thought you said the past didn't matter, since you're the Earl now," Miel said, suddenly finding the floor rather interesting to look at.

Ciel looked towards at his younger sister.

"You even made a scene of it with Lizzy-nee-chan," Miel recalled.

Ciel did indeed recall that. He sighed. "Miel, I'm sure you know what happens if we just ignore something from a close friend of the Phantomhives."

Miel's eyes widened just a bit. "Oh." She recalled that day. Actually, no, scratch that-that month when people started to ignore the Phantomhives because Ciel declined an invitation to this one party.

Ah, but of course, it was just a month.

"S-So... We'll attend the wedding?" Miel asked her brother.

Ciel nodded and started focusing on his paperwork.

After introducing the day's breakfast, Sebastian reminded Ciel of what was to happen today. "Master, as you've instructed, your only schedule for the day is Mrs. Asahina's wedding."

"Good," Ciel replied. "After breakfast, I'll take care of some paperwork and we'll be on our way. Is that alright, Miel?" The azure-haired boy faced his younger sister.

"Hai~" Miel cheered, biting down on her toast.

* * *

**+—THE DAY OF THE WEDDING—+**

After about fifteen minutes, Ciel finally stood up and said, "We will be going in twenty minutes, OK?"

Sebastian bowed down, his hand on his chest.

"Yes, My Lord."

Miel stood up as well, bouncing on her heels, and went to her room.

* * *

Ciel, Miel, and Sebastian were finally ready to go.

Ciel was in his usual formal attire, and had his can with him as always.

As for Miel, she wore a violet dress going down until her knees, with puffed sleeves and a three-layered skirt. The skirt's first layer stopped at her knees, the next right above her knees, and the last stopped at mid-thigh. Her shoes were purple and laced-up. And her hair was styled into a braid going down her shoulder, with flowery pins.

Like always, Sebastian was barking orders at Finnian, Mey-Rin, and Baldroy. "Finny, Mey-Rin, Bard, I expect the mansion to be spotless—SPOTLESS—and in one piece once we get back. Understood?" He emphasized 'spotless'.

"Yes sir!" Mey-Rin and Finny saluted, while Baldroy simply picked something out of his ear nodding slightly.

"We'll be going then," Ciel said, stepping out of the Phantomhive Mansion.

Once in the car, Miel started grinning madly while looking out the window. "Ahh~ I'm so excited~"

Ciel simply sighed, looking rather bored.

Sebastian noticed this and asked, "Is there something wrong, Young Master?"

Miel faced his brother as well.

Ciel shook his head and faced out the window. "Nothing of the sort."

* * *

**+—CHAPTER END—+**


	3. TOCINO ARC - Chapter 2: THE 13 BROTHERS

**TOCINO ARC – II. THE 13 BROTHERS AND 3 HINATAS**

* * *

**+—THE DAY OF THE WEDDING—+**

After introducing the day's breakfast, Sebastian reminded Ciel of what was to happen today. "Master, as you've instructed, your only schedule for the day is Mrs. Asahina's wedding."

"Good," Ciel replied. "After breakfast, I'll take care of some paperwork and we'll be on our way. Is that alright, Miel?" The azure-haired boy faced his younger sister.

"Hai~" Miel cheered, biting down on her toast.

After about fifteen minutes, Ciel finally stood up and said, "We will be going in twenty minutes, OK?"

Sebastian bowed down, his hand on his chest.

"Yes, My Lord."

Miel stood up as well, bouncing on her heels, and went to her room.

* * *

Ciel, Miel, and Sebastian were finally ready to go.

Ciel was in his usual formal attire, and had his can with him as always.

As for Miel, she wore a violet dress going down until her knees, with puffed sleeves and a three-layered skirt. The skirt's first layer stopped at her knees, the next right above her knees, and the last stopped at mid-thigh. Her shoes were purple and laced-up. And her hair was styled into a braid going down her shoulder, with flowery pins.

Like always, Sebastian was barking orders at Finnian, Mey-Rin, and Baldroy. "Finny, Mey-Rin, Bard, I expect the mansion to be spotless—SPOTLESS—and in one piece once we get back. Understood?" He emphasized 'spotless'.

"Yes sir!" Mey-Rin and Finny saluted, while Baldroy simply picked something out of his ear nodding slightly.

"We'll be going then," Ciel said, stepping out of the Phantomhive Mansion.

Once in the car, Miel started grinning madly while looking out the window. "Ahh~ I'm so excited~"

Ciel simply sighed, looking rather bored.

Sebastian noticed this and asked, "Is there something wrong, Young Master?"

Miel faced his brother as well.

Ciel shook his head and faced out the window. "Nothing of the sort."

* * *

Ema accidentally pushes the door to the chapel open and falls in.

A person with orange hair inside the chapel looked towards her in wonder.

"What are you doing here? Only members and acquaintances of the family are allowed in here," the young man said, walking up to the vulnerable young woman.

"Um…," Ema stuttered before she was cut off by Tsubaki.

"Yaho!~ Are? Isn't that Natsume?" The white-haired twin was referring to the person Ema just met.

Ema looked towards the door and saw the rest of the Asahina Brothers.

The two started to question Tsubaki about the other. And once they cleared up everything regarding Natsume and Ema, there was a knock on the door.

Sebastian pulled the door open to let Ciel and Miel enter.

"Hm?~ Da re?" _(Who?)_ Tsubaki whispered to his younger twin.

"Wakanai ne…" _(I don't know…) _Azusa whispered back.

Masaomi was the one to speak up. "Ah, you are-" He cut himself off.

There rest of his brothers and Ema looked expectantly towards the eldest of the siblings, hoping for an answer.

The pediatrician took a step forward and announced, "This is Earl Ciel Phantomhive, his sister, Miel Phantomhive, and who I'm guessing is their…butler? Their family have been acquaintances to ours for many generations, so Miwa invited them over. Thank you for coming, we appreciate your time." Masaomi bowed down.

"Are you in need of introductions?" Ukyo asked absent-mindedly. (After all, it would take like hell to introduce so many brothers one by one.)

Ciel cleared his throat. "That-"

"Sure!" Miel interrupted. She earned a glare from her older brother.

"Alright, then. My name is Asahina Masaomi. I am the first Asahina son and I work as a pediatrician," said man introduced.

"I am the second son, Asahina Ukyo. I'm a lawyer," Ukyo said with a gentle smile.

An arm landed on the former's shoulder, belonging to someone with red hair reaching the back and in a dress. "I am the third born, Asahina Hikaru. I'm usually out of the country."

"Eto… You're a…male?" Miel wondered, cocking her head to the side.

"Un~" Hikaru clarified with a smile.

Someone in the robe of a monk winked seductively at the girl and said, "I'm the fourth son, Asahina Kaname. As you can see, I am a monk."

"H-hai…," Miel mumbled, taking a step back.

"I'm the fifth-Asahina Tsubaki!" the white-haired twin cheered. "I work as a seiyuu."

"And I am Asahina Azusa, the sixth child," the black-haired twin introduced, smiling gently. "I am also a seiyuu."

"Seventh son. Asahina Natsume," Natsume said with a neutral face. "I'm a video game producer."

Tsubaki placed an arm around his twin. "Azusa and I are identical twins, while Natsume is a fraternal triplet who came form a different egg!" he explained oh so casually.

Miel's eyes turned mischievous. "Ah… They're twins but they seem so shippable," she muttered under her breath quickly.

Azusa cocked his eyebrow. "Sorry, what was that?"

The young girl waved her hands fast. "It's nothing, nothing! Continue on~"

The Young Earl turned his head towards his sister with a disgusted look on his face, sweatdropping.

Miel noticed this but simply smiled.

"I'm the eighth child, Asahina Louis. I'm a hair stylist. If you would like your hair styled, I would be happy to do the job~" Louis said, his eyes smiling.

"Hai~" Miel cheered, her eyes smiling as well.

"And I am the ninth, Asahina Iori. I'm a college student," Iori introduced himself calmly.

"Asahina Subaru, the tenth son. I'm a high school student," Subaru said.

Miel stared at him for a while before thinking, '_He looks like a typical Japanese person._'

Her older brother sensed her thought and shot her another glare, that which Miel ignore.

"There are a lot of you, huh?"

"Yeah… I'm the eleventh, Asahina Yusuke. A middle school student," a guy with red hair that looked remarkably familiar to Miel (because its ridiculous spikiness) said.

'_I wonder if his hair is natural…,_' Miel thought to herself.

"I'm the twelfth, Asahina Fuuto~" a male with a cat-smile (ish oAo) purred.

Miel grinned. "Ah, are you Asakura Fuuto?! You are, right?!"

"That's right, but—"

"You endorsed for us once~ Haha."

"Endorsed…?"

"My masters are the owners of the well known toy company called Funtom," Sebastian explained, facing the 13 brothers.

"Ah!~ That's were I got most of my toys! I'm the thirteenth and youngest son, Asahina Wataru!~" the youngest cheered, grinning, showing his white teeth.

"And I'm their sister from a different mother and father, Hinata Ema," a beautiful, brown-haired girl with her hair tied up to the side of her face introduced herself, smiling.

"Ah—"

"Gomen… Are we late?" someone said, cutting Miel off.

Everyone turned towards the door. And there stood two girls that were about five feet.

The one to the right had light blond hair braided to the back of her head, and rested on her right shoulder. She wore a pink vest with puffy sleeves over a black dress designed with white polka dots, and the straps of her dress were pink and ribbon-like, and they went up and crisscrossed around her neck. She has on a pair of heeled shoes—its body was brown with a wood-like texture, and its strap, pink ribbons that crisscrossed up until just above her ankles.

The one to the left has dark brown hair braided to the back of her head, and rested on her left shoulder. She wore the exact same thing as the blonde except instead of pink the colors were blue. One thing to take note of was that they had bangs covering one eyes on opposite directions—the bond to the right, and the brunette to the left.

'_A~re? They look familiar…,_' Miel thought.

"Oh!" Ema exclaimed.

The 13 brothers, Ciel, Miel, and Sebastian all looked towards Ema, with faces obviously asking about the presence of the two who just arrived.

"Ah! Oneesan!" the blonde and brunette said in sync.

"Onee…san?" Ukyo wondered, confusion obvious in his voice.

"I believe you've heard of them? Masaomi-san?" Ema clarified.

Masaomi remembered that detail. "Ah, your siblings. They'll be living with us, too, right?"

"Un!" the two said.

"My name is Hinata Maika~ I'm an idol, singer, dancer, actress, and TV host!" the blonde introduced herself.

"And I'm Hinata Keira. I'm an idol, singer, dancer, actress, and TV host!" the brunette said.

"We're identical twins!" the two of them said, entwining their hands.

Fuuto stared at them for a moment. "Ah, omae…"

Keira and Maika looked over to the twelfth son and exclaimed, "Ah, senpai!"

Yuusuke's eyebrows furrowed. "Are you from the same agency…?"

Keira looked towards the unnatural red-head and nodded.

"Ah~ I remember, now~" Miel recalled. "They're part of those who endorse for Funtom a lot!"

Maika and Keira browsed the faces of their new thirteen brothers. But only a pair of brothers caught Maika's eye.

"Uso…" (You're lying…) Maika mumbled, her eyes dazed.

"Nani?" Keira asked before she noticed what her twin saw.

They both ran forward and stopped in front of the two brothers.

"They're the real thing, right?!" the twins exclaimed with gleaming eyes.

"E-eh?!"

Tsubaki and Azusa were caught off guard, shocked at the two who ran up to them.

"Keira and Maika have always looked up to two voice actors… I never knew who, though, I'm guessing they were you two, then…" Ema explained, gently smiling.

"Maika looks up to Tsubaki-san, while I look up to Azusa-san," Keira calmly said as her twin nodded vigorously beside her.

"Ne, minna, the wedding is going to start soon," Masaomi announced, looking up from his watch.

* * *

**+—CHAPTER END—+**


	4. TOCINO ARC - Chapter 3: OMINOUS PRESENCE

**TOCINO ARC – Chapter 3: OMINOUS PRESENCE**

* * *

_How beautiful the radiant bride_

_Who waits for her groom with the light in her eyes_

_How beautiful when humble hearts give_

_The fruit of pure lives so that others may live_

* * *

The wedding went as planned. They were all eating now, as of this moment.

Miel was standing in the farthest table. She was tired and sleepy. She could feel her eyelids getting heavier and heavier as each second passes by.

Just as she was about to fall asleep, her eyes shot open.

She could sense an ominous presence.

She looked behind her, beside her, she looked everywhere her eyes could land on. And yet she saw…

Nothing.

But the ominous presence still remained.

She knew it was coming from behind her, beyond the trees, in the forest beside the place where the reception was being held. Miel looked at the event happening before her.

'_I can't risk any chances,_' Miel thought.

Once she knew no one was looking, she dashed into the woods. And when the event venue was out of sight, she started to walk briskly.

Her sleepiness from earlier was gone.

She continued to walk around the forest. But she couldn't find anything or anyone. And she couldn't just return to the venue, for the presence still remained.

After ten minutes of aimlessly searching, she thought about returning and informing Ciel and Sebastian. Once she turned her back, she heard a wicked laugh.

* * *

"Mr. Phantomhive, thank you for accepting my invitation," Miwa said to Ciel with all due respect.

"You are very welcome. My schedule was free for today, so I may stay here as long as you please," Ciel replied.

"Very well, then. Uhm… May I ask where your sister is?" She looked at Ciel, then at Sebastian, and back to Ciel again.

"She should be by the farthest table… She's rather tired."

"Alright then, I'll be attending to my guests now. If you would excuse me." Miwa bowed politely before taking her leave.

Ciel sighed. "Miel isn't at the table, is she?"

"I'm surprised you noticed. Although, you _did_ handle that question well, my Lord," Sebastian smirked.

"Where did she go?"

"I noticed that the mistress was gone earlier, but all thirteen brothers and three sisters are accounted for, so I believe she wandered off my herself. A most likely place she went off to would be the forest—the place closest to the venue."

Ciel and Sebastian walked back to the table, where they suddenly felt the same thing.

**[Love.]** It was the same ominous presence that Miel felt earlier.

"Master… Knowing your state now, I believe you can sense it as well." The Black Butler glared into the woods.

Ciel looked behind him and took note that both Miwa and Rintarou were occupied. So now was the best chance.

"I believe we should go in…" Ciel turned back towards the woods.

And so they both went into the woods to go after Miel, and to seek that ominous presence.

* * *

"N-nani kore…?" (What is this…?) Miel whispered to herself, frightened.

In front of her were three bloody carcasses with the humans' limbs torn apart and the body rich in scratches and cuts (_most likely from an axe_, Miel thought).

A shadow came out from behind a tree, its figure to far into the dark to be properly identified by Miel. "A~re~?"

Miel took a step back and exclaimed, "Who's there?!"

"Ehhh?"

Someone with shoulder-length, black hair, a pair of yellow-green orbs, and in a black suit stepped out of nowhere. Even with a proper face, the person's gender still couldn't be identified. In his hands were two pairs of sickles. Miel concluded that they were the ones used to cut up the bodies.

"Who are you?!" Miel yelled furiously. "You killed them, didn't you!?"

'He' rolled his eyes. "Who else could've done it?"

Miel glared daggers at the stranger. And if a glare could kill, she knew hers would've done so.

"Although… I'm just as aware that you, yourself, aren't human. Aren't I right?"

"Not like you're one yourself."

The 'young man' laughed. "My name is Rian Tocino. I'm a Shinigami."

Silence.

"So what's your gender?"

It was a very rude and straight to the point question, but Miel didn't entirely care. She wanted to know who this Hideyoshi was.

Tocino grew silent for a moment. Then he started to chuckle creepily. "Who knows~"

_Tch. _Miel stepped backwards.

"Ah, are you thinking of running away, my dear?" 'he' smirked.

The young girl clenched her fists. "After what you did to these innocent people?! _Che_. Of course not!"

Tocino smiled cockily. "I'm stronger than you think I am."

Miel grinned from ear-to-ear. "So am I."

_Hah!_ "What can a little girl do? Sure, you're not hu–"

The 'young man' cut himself short at the sight he saw.

Miel's eye glowed. It turned into a lilac rose.

* * *

'_Bara tenshi. An angel, yes, but they choose their side. Either they side with the Demon King or God. I can' tell which side this one chose, though… Possibly none, possible human…_'

"I can hear you," Miel interjected, reading all of Tocino's thoughts. "Yes, I'm a _Bara Tenshi, _and one of the only ones. As a whole, we are a neutral race, and we have the freedom to choose whose side we are on, and not a single one would care. And we are stronger than you think."

"However–!"

A blinding light cut the 'young man' from finishing his sentence. A blinding light that came from Miel.

Miel was glaring at Tocino with only her right eye open. And the rose in her other eye glowed bright purple as angel wings sprouted from her back and a thousand feathers flew around. The _bara tenshi_ was engulfed in light.

The Shinigami tried to see what was happening, but the light was too bright and 'he' was only able to cover 'his' eyes.

The light ceased, and right when Tocino was about to open 'his' eyes, a harsh blow to the stomach met 'him'. 'He' looked up and saw Miel in a different get-up.

'_So this is her transformed version…?_' 'he' wondered.

Miel's most prominent feature was the huge, carnation rose in her flowing hair. She had on a long, lilac tube top extending to just above her thigh with white trimmings, and a blooming lilac rose, almost as big as the one on her hair, that settled on her collar bone.

She wore a tulle looking, flowing skirt that was lilac in color, laced-up gloves with thorny vines crisscrossing here and there, and a pair of thigh-length stockings styled in the same way as her gloves. And her shoes were probably the plainest things about her.

There were many vines surrounding her that had sprouted from the ground.

Tocino held onto his stomach that was probably hit by one of those dangerously large vines.

* * *

"Ugh, is that Miel?!" Ciel exclaimed, pointing to the blinding white light in the distance.

"It appears so… She may be facing an enemy. We must hurry now, we don't know who or what she may be up against," Sebastian replied, picking up his master bridal style **[Ohhh, honeymoon time.] **and running forward quickly as the light suddenly ceased.

* * *

**+—CHAPTER END—+**


	5. TOCINO ARC - Chapter 4: AN END

**TOCINO ARC – Chapter 4: AN END**

* * *

"You've done it now, my dear," Tocino said as two sickles connected by a chain at the ends of their handles appeared in his hands.

The young man lunged forward, but Miel easily dodged the rather weak attack.

They ended up swapping positions, with Miel standing where Tocino originally stood, and Tocino where Miel stood before.

"Let me introduce you to my dear dear Death Scythe~" Tocino smirked, lifting up the sickle on his left and kissing it on its blade. He licked the dried blood on the sharp ends off—probably the blood of the humans Miel saw earlier. "This item was personally—"

Miel stopped listening to the raven-haired Shinigami and focused on her own thoughts.

'_Gah, Sebastian and Ciel must've noticed that I'm gone by now… I need to finish this quickly._'

Miel lunged towards him, but Tocino dodged her attack. Then he noticed a smile playing on the girl's lips. He was caught off guard when a carnation rose wrapped its vines around him, making him unable to move and convert oxygen to carbon dioxide, and caused him to drop his oh-so-precious sickles.

"Ones does not simply go against someone like me," Miel smirked.

"We… We'll s-see ab—out… tha—at…," Tocino managed to say.

He made his sickle cut the vines by kicking it in the air and catching it with his right hand, then throwing it up and catching it with his left so it'd cut through the verdant trap in one chop. Once he was free, he straightened himself.

They were ready to charge at each other again when they felt something odd. It was another ominous presence, obviously not the same one as before.

"Who's there?!" Tocino exclaimed, turning around, looking for who was there. He seriously didn't want to get disturbed in some fight.

"Waka—" (I don't kn—)

Miel cut herself off and broke into a cold sweat.

'_Th-that presence… It can't be right_,' the young girl thought to herself.

"Hey! We have a battle going on here! Focus, ya little bitch!" Tocino yelled at the _Bara Tenshi_.

Just as they were about to lunge forward at each other, they suddenly froze.

Miel's eyes widened as she turned around.

"Oya, oya~ What do we have here?" a voice said.

It was Sebastian. And in his arms was Ciel. He set his Master down and dusted his tailcoat.

"Awh~ Why'd ya put him down?~" a different person screamed from the distance.

Tocino whipped around to see someone he knew.

"Ah, you're finally here." He directed his statement towards the girl who just stepped out of the shadows.

There stood an average-heighted young woman with messy, brown hair almost reaching her back, with a pale complexion, and a pair of, again, yellow-green irises.

She had on a red tank top paired with a denim skirt that was held up by a belt with two deerskin bags and a deadly looking, black whip. One bag held darts with their feathers sticking out, and the other bag held bullets, apparently, and a pistol. She wore a pair of black, combat boots and fishnet stockings stopping just above the knee.

_Tch_. "Another one," Miel scoffed, crossing her arms.

"I was lucky that Suit-san came around. His presence is stronger than mine, so I was able to hide my own, and none of you knew I was coming," the girl pointed out, placing her hands on her hips. "I was actually supposed to shoot that angel while she was distracted, but Suit-san just _had_ to come in with his own little Pico-chan~" While saying that, the girl pointed to Miel, then faced Sebastian and Ciel after.

"Pi-Pico? My name is Ciel Phantomhive!" the young Earl stuttered, unsure. He didn't know who this "Pico" was or what it meant, and it someone angered him. And he resisted the urge to slap her then and there.

"And you, Tocino." The young woman turned and glared at her friend. "Couldn't you have done a better job? She doesn't even have a scratch!" She was now furious. **[Take note: She referred to Tocino with his last name. Meh.]**

"Oi, oi Tapa… It's not my fault that you got lured out '_accidentally_'." The young man averted his eyes. He had made the word 'accidentally' bleed with sarcasm**. [Take note: Tocino referred to Tapa with her last name. Meh.]**

"Tocino? Tapa?" Sebastian wondered out loud, placing a hand under his chin, lost in thought.

"Eh? Nani?" the two said in unison.

"Aren't those…Filipino dishes?" He said that rather rudely and very blunt, so it slightly offended them. …Slightly.

"Now that you mention it…," Miel said, squinting.

"Ah, he actually noticed something as trivial as that," Tocino mumbled, slightly put off.

"Hazukashi!" (How embarrassing!) Tapa exlciamed.

Sebastian smirked. "As the butler of the Phantomhive Household, if I didn't even know that small piece of information, what would I ever be able to do?" He faced Ciel. "Your orders, Master?"

"End this at once. We can't risk the event and all the lives there," the young Earl instructed. "And Miel, get back here this instant. How would I ever be able to explain why you are all bruised and have so many scratches?"

Miel frowned at her brother. "I want to fight. I can manage this, Onii-chan. Get Sebastian to help if you want to, but I am going to fight."

"Are?~ We're starting? Sorry to inform you, but I don't want to be scolded by William-san so I'll be attacking first. Ikou, Alex," (Are?~ = Eh?~ ; Ikou = Let's go) Tocino said, his voice sounding slightly off.

"Un!" Tapa loaded her pistol and began shooting rapidly.

Miel instantly raised her hand in front of her face and made many rose petals appear, blocking every single bullet that came out of the gun. She then positioned both hands in front of her and the vines crisscrossing her arms extended forward and grabbed the two Shinigami by their ankles.

"Rian, do something!" Tapa yelled, trying to break free from the vines.

Tocino crossed his arms and simply said, "I blame you. And what happened to '_I'll be able to shoot this girl_'? Hm?"

The vines pulled them closer to Miel while squeesing their legs tightly, stopping their blood circulation, thus turning their legs paler than usual.

"Crap." Tapa tried to reach for the bags attached to her velt.

Tocino gave out a deep sigh and mumbled, "We're gonna hear a lecture for sure! And if Ana-san is with him like always, our ears will melt quicker than usual!" He grabbed his Death Scythe and cut the vines that were wrapped around their legs.

Ciel grew impatient and gave out a small grunt before yelling, "Miel! We need to return _right now_!"

The young girl ignored her brother and glared at Tocino and Tapa. "Give up already."

"I can't believe you didn't do anything to save ourselves from Pico's sister!" Tapa complained, hitting Tocino's head with her fist.

"Oh, come on! If _you're_ so great, then you could have just saved yourself!" Tocino yelled back.

There was a flash of crimson hair and the sound of a whirring chainsaw, that cut the vines, dropping Tocino and Tapa on the ground with a loud thud.. Once the two stood up, another Shinigami, namely Grell Sutcliff, came flying down from nowhere, aiming at the duo's heads.

Of course, the two just had to step aside, making the red-head miss.

Tocino yawned as he crossed his arms turning his head to Tapa waiting for her to say something to their senior.

"We know all your tricks. And it's actually William's thing to step on heads…" Tapa said, tabbing the toes of her boots on the soil.

"…Actually it's '_Step on Grell's Head_'," Tocino interjected, nonchalantly killing the ants that crawled near his feet.

Miel grunted and reverted back to her ordinary form as Sebastian stepped forward and asked Grell, "Excuse me, Grell-san? Do these two belong to you?"

Grell blushed and said, "Yes, yes they are!~ They're my best friends, Alex and Rian~"

_Tsk._ "Since when? We don't even talk much." Tocino was now somehow annoyed.

"Anyways, we're _wayyyyy_ behind schedule now. Tocino, let's work together for the moment," Tapa said.

Tocino nodded then faced Miel. "Thanks for the fight! It only lasted a few chapters, though, unlike in Naruto. I lost, but our battle doesn't end here! Ja ne!" (Bye!)

After having said that, he joined the other two Shinigami waiting for him in the distance.

The three walked deeper into the woods so as to continue with what work they had to do next.

Sebastian, Ciel, and Miel stood there for a moment before returning back to the venue.

What they didn't know, however, was that pair of dark, amethyst eyes watching the trio leave the woods and back to the wedding reception.

* * *

**+—CHAPTER END—+**


	6. TOCINO ARC - Chapter 5: NEW FRIENDS

**TOCINO ARC – Chapter 6: NEW FRIENDS**

* * *

Earl Phantomhive was just talking with Miwa. They were having a conversation regarding the relationship of the Asahinas and Phantomhives, when Natsume came up to them and asked, "Why did you emerge from the woods with a bruised Miel? What happened? Is she OK?"

Miwa laughed nervously. "I'll be leaving you two alone. Please excuse me." The woman stood up and left the table with the fraternal triplet replacing her.

Right at that moment, Sebastian took his usual spot beside his Master, ad Miel went over behind the Black Butler.

"I've also been rather suspicious of your butler. He seems too perfect to be human, actually…"

Natsume was indeed right. Sebastian was too good to be human—because he wasn't.

Ciel closed his eyes and calmly said, "He is simply my butler—my pawn, my loyal dog, my servant. There is nothing more to that."

The orange-haired young man wasn't convinced, however.

"Alright, then. But you didn't answer my first three questions."

This time, it was Miel who spoke up. "A-ano…! I fell into a rabbit hole and hit my head! Then I fell asleep and had a strange dream…"

Ciel shot his younger sister a look that said, '_like hel he'd believe that!_'

The young man cocked his head to the side. "…Is that so? Are you OK?"

Earl Phantomhive was dumbstruck. And here he thought that this man was the most sane and cool-headed of all the thirteen brothers! Turns out he was short a few strings.

Natsume stood up once Miel nodded a yes. He held out his hand. "I'm glad to hear you are OK, then. Would you care to dance? However, if you're still not well, it's fine if you don't."

The young lady blushed. She took his hand in hers and they both began to dance.

Ciel smirked at the sudden, unusual innocent act of his little sister.

Sebastian smirked at his mischievous little bocchan. He picked him up and began dancing with him, ignoring the extreme height difference.

And a little distance away from the dancing couples were a pair of female twins, one blonde and one brunette.

"Ah~ Look at that fluffy SebaCiel!" Keira gushed.

"Maybe Miel-ti-chan-san would like a picture of this?" Maika wondered, taking out her phone.

The Young Earl's face was beet red ad he was lead by his butler.

_KA-CHAK!_

The day went by quickly, and as Miel was about to return to her brother, she felt the familiar presence of someone she'd met earlier today.

Miel turned around and walked towards the tree beside the buffet table.

As she approached, someone came out from behind and said, "Y-ya," with a forced smile.

"Do you need something?" Miel asked, going under the tree beside 'him'.

"It would probably be dangerous if I'm seen by that butler of yours, so I'll make this quick," Tocino explained.

"Alright, then."

"Remember how Grell used to be one of your enemies and yet, somehow, he fights alongside the Phantomhives?"

"_That_ just seemed to happen," Miel chuckled.

"Tapa and I would be happy to fight alongside the Phantomhives as well." Tocino looked at her, smiling.

"You can just drop out of nowhere like Grell… Haha."

"Oh, and… Good luck with her!" Miel cheered, hitting his shoulder.

"E-eh?!" Miel could notice a small blush on Tocino's cheeks.

"You and that Tapa-girl look good together!" A grin formed on her face.

"E-eh…? But she thinks of me as a brother…"

"Daijou—"

"Miel, it's time to go," Ciel interrupted. Then he noticed him. "Omae…"

"Hey there…" Tocino gave a small wave.

"…Mm. Let's go, Miel." Ciel turned around and walked back to the chapel.

Miel took a step forward then turned around. "I'll be supporting you!" she cheered.

She proceeded to follow her brother as Tocino disappeared into the forest.

"Thank you for inviting us today," Ciel said, bowing down together with his younger sister.

Ciel took a step forward to congratulate Miwa and Rintarou while Miel walked over to Maika and Keira, the two who she became close with.

"Ne, Miel-ti-chan-san," the twins said in unison, smiling.

"Yes?"

"We have something to give to you~" Maika said.

"What is it?" The curiosity was killing her all of a sudden.

"But not today," the twins interjected quickly.

"Let's meet up some day," Keira said.

"Betsuni ii dakedo…demo, doushite?" (I'm alright white it, but why?) Miel replied.

"So we can give 'it' to you!" the twins cheered.

"Jaa, it's decided!" Maika finally said, grabbing hold of Miel's left hand.

"Saturday, at the Gazebo in town!" Keira said, grabbing hold of Miel's right hand.

"Oi! Mai, Kei! We still have training!" Fuuto's voice called fro the distance. He was standing beside a jet-black car.

They both turned their heads. "We'll text you!" The twins reached the car and hopped in.

Miel waved at thema s the car drove away.

"Osu…" someone whispered form behind her.

It was Natsume.

"I'll let it go this time. It's impossible for anything out of the ordinary to happen," he exclaimed.

"Hai. Thank you for today." Miel shook his hand and quickly walked over to her brother who was telling her it was time to go.

* * *

Miel left a note on her door and left the mansion before Sebastian could even come wake her up. It was 10.00AM.

She made her way towards the specific Gazebo and saw the twins already standing there, drinking milk tea, as cool as a cucumber.

"Ohayou~" the young girl greeted the duo.

Maika and Keira grinned. "Oha desu!~ Here, Miel-ti-chan-san!" They handed her a brown envelope.

Miel looked at it curiously. "what's this?"

Keira grinned. "Classified photos with light only for your (and our) eyes' lenses to pass through!"

Maika looked over to her younger twin. "Don't be so scientific."

The young Phantomhive girl wanted to view it now, but since there were people around, she couldn't do so.

The twins waved goodbye. "Janne, Miel-ti-chan-san! We have more training to do!" they said in unison. They approached the same jet-black car that arrived earlier that week during the wedding and got in.

Miel snickered.

"_Fushigi Tachi._"

* * *

**+—CHAPTER END—+**


	7. 7 DOLLS ARC

**7 DOLLS ARC**

_Kuroshitsuji x Rozen Maiden_

While Sebastian was tidying the Phantomhive Manor in Japan, he came across an odd brown suitcase with a small golden rose on it. He opened it and confronted Ciel about its contents. It was a very alive looking doll dressed in green with long, brown hair.

Miel says that he believes they are called "Rozen Maiden", a doll collection made by a famous dollmaker named Rozen. After Ciel mentions that majority of the people who know about the dolls don't believe they exist, Miel winds up the third doll, Suiseiseki, out of curiosity.

She ends up becoming her medium and is dragged into the Alice Game.

_Arc Plot by Yana_

_Written by Yana_

_Edited by Kristina_


	8. 7 DOLLS ARC - Chapter 1: ROZEN

**7 DOLLS ARC – Chapter 1: ROZEN**

* * *

While her brother was doing important paperwork, Miel was sitting to the side playing a game on a PBP. After about thirty more minutes of silence, Ciel spoke up.

"So… How is it?" the Young Earl asked, facing his sister.

"Mm," Miel replied, engrossed in the game.

Ciel let out a sigh, when a knock on the door came and Sebastian came in with the day's snacks.

"Master, today's snack is Canonigo with rose tea given by Lau-sama", the Black Butler said as he placed two plates of cake on the table.

Miel paused her game for a moment and got her share from the table. She ate it rather quickly and messily.

"Miel, that is very unladylike," Ciel interjected, having a small bite out of his own share. "You'll choke on your food."

"Come in, it's Canonigo. It melts quickly in your mouth and it's like swallowing bubbles," Miel pointed out, sipping her tea.

Ciel placed his fork down. "So, the game, how is it so far?"

"Ah, it was at a crucial scene earlier so I didn't reply properly. Sorry about that… And, it's a nice game with an interesting plot." She looked at the game case.

"After the trouble of hiding what happened in the forest and him not even believing? He asked for a collaboration."

"The game was from Natsume-san, correct?" Miel asked, resuming her game.

"I heard the game was based off a rumor…" Ciel said, sipping his tea.

"Ah, hontou? Seems very interesting." The young girl stood up.

"Are you going back to your room?" Ciel asked, hearing a _ting_ from the PBP Miel was holding.

"Sou," his younger sister replied, leaving. "See you at dinner." Miel closed the door and hurriedly walked over to her room.

_Click_

Miel locked the door and went over to her laptop.

The moment she sat down, her phone buzzed.

She received a text message from an unknown number. Miel unlocked her phone and read the message.

_Uh, I heard from Ciel that you've been pretty engrossed in the game._

_How is it so far and how far did you make it? Would you like to know some more details?_

_-Asahina Natsume_

Seeing the name typed down at the bottom of the messag, Miel saved the contact before she replied to him.

_Konbanwa, Natsume-san._

_The game is actually quite addictive and the plot is very interesting. I'm only on the 3__rd__ chapter considering I, too, have some duties to fulfill._

_Both Ciel-nii-chan and I, considering that once the test is over, Funtom will be reselling this game, would appreciate more details on the game._

_I believe you got my number from either Ciel or Mai-ti-chan-nee-san and Kei-ti-chan-san?_

After clicking SEND, Miel opened up a browser and typed in "_Rozen Maiden_" and clicked ENTER.

Her phone buzzed once more and she opened up the message that said:

_Game Title: Rozen Maiden  
Release Date: TBA  
Planned Sequels: 2 to 3  
Adaptions: N/A  
Genre/s: Fantasy, Supernatural, Action_

_Also, Rozen Maidens are dolls rumored to exist. They re made by a famous doll maker named Rozen who was said to have disappeared. I have some business to attend to now so you can just search it on the web._

_Ja._

Miel went back to her laptop and clicked the first link.

There it said:

_**Rozen Maiden **__are dolls made by the famous doll maker _Rozen_._

"Somehow, I've heard that name somewhere before. Natsume-san's text wasn't the first place I've heard it from either," Miel wondered to herself. She opened the linked page to Rozen's name on a new tab.

The young girl continued reading.

_There are said to be 7 dolls.  
Each doll were said to be made with _Realistic and detailed features_._

She clicked the link to a new tab.

_There are only 6 dolls._

_Although they seem to be real, there has never been proof of their existence and no one has ever seen one_.

Miel's phone buzzed again.

_Oh yeah, and, Rozen Maiden dolls were never said to have skills, powers, not a medium. It was for the game._

"How did Natsume-san end up with an idea like this…?" Miel wondered while typing a reply.

_If I may ask, how did you think up of an idea like this?_

A response came immediately after:

_It was Keira and Maika._

_They found out about the dolls and requested for a game._

_They also said they would voice act._

"AH. No wonder the twin dolls sounded familiar," Miel said to herself, recalling all the 6 dolls in the game.

The dolls didn't really have any names. They were simply called 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and so on.

* * *

The 1st dolls had shoulder-length, silver hair with a fringe and a dark ribbon holding dome of her hair to the left side of her face, and a pair of scarlet eyes.

She wore a dress with a deep V-neck revealing a laced-up, white top with dark purple ribbons crisscrossing, and puffed sleeves with extra sleeves going down to the middle finger, wrapping around it like a ring. The ends of the sleeves were black. The skirt had 3 layers colored black-white-black.

1st wore a pair of dark purple boots stopping just below the knees, and a pair of white stockings. And around her neck was a dark purple choker.

Her power was of feathers, and she is able to summon crows and bats that she is able to control. There are also times where a pair of black wings appeared on her back.

* * *

The 2nd doll had blond hair tied up to the left of her head with an orange ribbon, and a pair of bright green irises. Her hair was styled in curls with the exception of her bangs.

She had on a dress with a turtleneck inside with feathered edges. The collar was "square-neck" and was lined with an orange ribbon and white lace. The sleeves were puffed and lines with white lace and it further extended to her wrists. The dress had 3 layers and was yellow-orange in color.

The 2nd layer of the dress' skirt was orange while the third and first was yellow-orange. It ended mid-thigh.

She also wore a pair of white stockings reaching up to her thigh, and her brown boots went up to below her knees.

The doll's power was music. She could play the air piano and notes would come out and do as she pleases. But it was more effective it she used an actual instrument, of course.

* * *

The 3rd doll was one of the twins, and she was voiced by Maika.

She had heterochromia iridum—her right eye being red and her left eye being black. She had long, chestnut colored hair that curled up at the ends, with bangs to the right. There was a ribbon on her hair to the right side of her head.

She wore a white, turtleneck shirt with long sleeves inside her dress. The collar of the dress was "square-neck" with two ribbons intersecting at the neck that leaned more to the right. The sleeves had two loose layers similar to a kimino's sleeves.

Her dress had two layers—one white and one red. Above the skirt, there was a red ribbon tied around her waist with two black roses to the right and two layers of red lace going down to the ends of her skirt. She also had on a pair of thigh-high black boots.

Her power was still not known.

* * *

The 3rd doll's twin was the 4th doll, who was voiced by Keira.

The doll also had heterochromia—her left eye was red while the right was black. She had bobbed, chestnut hair that reached just above her shoulders, with bangs to the left side of her face, and a small hat sat atop her head.

She wore a turtleneck shirt with long sleeves inside her blouse. Her blouse was white and had slightly puffed sleeves, and was "square-neck". To the left of her waist was a black ribbon with red lace going down to the ends of her white, formal shorts that went down to her knees.

The 4th also wore stockings with black shoes.

Her power was also still not known, like her twin.

* * *

As for the 5th doll, she had dark brown hair that covered her left eye. Her hair to the right side was braided and pulled up to a side ponytail to the left side of her head that was held up by a rose's stem.

Around her neck was a green choker with a red rose one it. She wore a red bolero tied with a green ribbon at the center over a laced-up, tube dress with two, red layers. On her feet were dark brown, thigh-high boots that had a green ribbon instead of laces, and had a red rose at the ends.

The 5th doll's powers were of nature—flowers in general. It was similar to the 1st dolls—except instead of feathers, they were petals.

* * *

And lastly, the 6th dolls, who had the power to breathe life into material objects that looked like living things.

The doll had orange hair tied with two pink ribbons into low ponytails that were styled in fancy curls. Her bangs were braided going to the right section of her hair.

She had on a long-sleeved, white inner lined with lace inside her pink dress that had a "square-neck" line with dark pink. The dress had two layers, with the second one white and like a harder tulle, and a dark pink ribbon tied just above the skirt.

She wore thigh-high socks lines with trills along with wedge flats with ribbons crisscrossing her legs until just above the ankles.

Miel proceeded to scroll down and noticed that there were no descriptions of how they look like.

'_No one has ever really seen how they look like. The ones in the game were most likely just made up._'

Another text came form Natsume-san.

_Oh, and the character designs were solely made by Maika and Keira._

_I don't know about where they got the designs but I let them do it anyways_.

Miel didn't bother replying, but instead she closed the tab she was on and read through the page that was linked to Rozen's name.

_**Rozen**__ was a prodigy doll maker most known for the said creation of the rumored dolls called _Rozen Maiden_._

_He was said to have disappeared a long time ago._

_Whether his dolls exist and his whereabouts are unknown._

Next, she read through the tab that was linked to "realistic and detailed features".

Miel came upon a page that doesn't exist. '_No one has seen them after all,_' Miel thought.

Just as she was about to search for more, there was a knock on the door.

Miel stood up and opened the door to see Sebastian standing outside.

"Dinner is ready, Milday," the butler said.

"I'll be down."

Miel dismissed Sebastian and walked back to her table.

* * *

**+-CHAPTER END-+**


End file.
